


The Most Powerful In The World

by Solziv



Series: Art Trades, Collabs, Gifts & Requests [3]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Arguing, Boredom, Decepticons - Freeform, Gen, He was telling the truth, Humor, Light Angst, Like a Falcon Punch, Pointless Arguments, Prove it, Russian Space Station, boom - Freeform, light - Freeform, stupid humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-12
Updated: 2011-12-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 11:43:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6853267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solziv/pseuds/Solziv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Movie ‘verse. Decepticons Adamant and Talron have a pointless argument. Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Most Powerful In The World

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Soya-Sushi](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Soya-Sushi).



> Disclaimer: Adamant and Talron belong to Soya-Sushi.
> 
> I had fun writing this drabble request. Adamant in particular always seems an accidental comedian to me. XD I don't think that “boom” has enough ‘O’s in it. Or is bold enough. But ff.net felt it necessary to delete my excessive use of the fifteenth letter of the alphabet. XD

Boredom was often the motivator for mischief, and the Decepticons were no exception to that rule. The breaks between battles against the Autobots always meant more menial work, such as refuelling, rebuilding, and being in close quarters with comrades, which resulted in them getting on one another’s nerves. Often, the soldiers would harass one another on purpose, purely to get some excitement into their day. Sometimes, things would get out of hand.

This was one of those days.

“So, how powerful are your weapons, Adamant?” a Decepticon Seeker, known as Talron, asked a black bomber ‘bot one day.

“The most powerful in the world,” the second mech, named Adamant, replied, calm and confident. The former squinted, unable to see how that was possible. The B-52 automaton _was_ large, but not enough to cause _utter destruction_.

“Prove it,” the bulky Seeker demanded.

Adamant decided to do exactly that. However, he first needed to polish the weapon’s _already gleaming_ barrel. Talron gave an exasperated sigh; it would take a while before she could have her display.

Eventually, after what felt like a century, Adamant finished. He aimed. A squeeze of the trigger let out its firepower.

**_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!_ **

The area lit up with blinding white. Across the other side of the world, car alarms began blaring, dogs barked and babies cried. From the cosmos, the Russian Space Station saw a dot of fierce light, wondering exactly what it was and where it had come from.

Back at the Decepticon base, the surrounding area was entirely black and mostly on fire. Talron, laying on the ground, let out a puff of smoke. “Okay, your weapons _are_ the most powerful in the world.”

“Told you so.”

**The End**


End file.
